1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to biomass monitor probes and bioreactors incorporating such probes. The invention relates particularly to probes intended for use as single use monitor probes and bioreactors.
2. State of the Art
Different embodiments of single use biomass monitor probes, devices and bioreactors incorporating such probes are disclosed in, for example, WO2010/010313. An improved arrangement has now been devised.